É tudo sobre você
by leticiamistura
Summary: Depois da vida lhe tirar Marlene, Sirius Black só tem suas lembranças para acalmar - ou não - seu coração estraçalhado.
1. Capítulo 1

Sirius Black olhou mais uma vez para a lápide de mármore branco, espremendo os olhos para o sol que refletia na pedra. A olhava curiosamente, como se quisesse guardar os detalhes. Como se já não tivesse a olhado durante toda a noite, e todo o dia. Como se já não soubesse cada traço das letras douradas caprichosamente escritas, como se não sentisse o revirar do punhal imaginário enterrado em seu peito, cada vez que lembrava dos números ali escritos, da data ali entalhada para sempre, assim como estava entalhada em seu coração. Segurou desolado o último copo de firewhisky, chacoalhando a bebida vermelho-fogo e a oferecendo em um brinde a alguém que não mais estava ali. Lembrou do tom que os lábios de Marlene adquiriam quando ela os molhava no uísque. Exatamente a mesma cor da bebida. Lembrou-se de prová-los com aquele gosto forte, pungente, para depois assumir o gosto doce e leve dela. Novas lágrimas encheram seus olhos. Ele perguntou-se, infantilmente, quanto tempo o estoque de lágrimas em seu corpo duraria.  
Observou por um momento à sua volta, os olhos cansados e úmidos como os de um bêbado típico. Havia um violão surrado a seu lado. Ele o lembrava de Marlene. Havia guimbas de cigarro em todo o contorno de mármore do túmulo. Havia cheiro de cigarro e das flores que ele trouxera para ela. O cheiro lembrava Marlene. O céu estava nas cores que ela gostava. O contorno rosa e lilás do céu misturavam-se ao azul intenso, denunciando o começo do crepúsculo. Sua foto no túmulo era a que Sirius havia escolhido. Escolhera porque era a sua preferida, e porque mostrava a _sua _Marlene exatamente como ela era, algo difícil quando se tratava de fotos: sorrindo, um sorriso calmo, sereno, tímido. Sorria para o fotógrafo – ele -, e logo depois mostrava a língua, mordendo-a. Ela, ali, tão _dele_. Tão viva na fotografia. O punho cerrado de Sirius encontrou a pedra lisa e fria. Ele suspirou enquanto a dor se espalhava em seu punho e ele dava a última tragada no cigarro. Jogou a guimba fora. Espremeu-se contra o lado do túmulo e agarrou o violão, deixando que os cabelos negros caíssem sobre o instrumento, arriscando poucas notas. As notas eram dela. A música era de Marlene, mas a dor era toda dele. Uma sombra se alargou sobre ele e o fez olhar para cima. Um sorriso morto povoou seu rosto. Um sorriso de amizade se fazia presente no rosto pertencente à pessoa cuja sombra ainda encobria Sirius e seu violão. O sorriso continha pena e culpa. Mas, ainda assim, era um sorriso amigo. Tiago Potter sentou-se ao lado de Sirius, deu um longo suspiro e começou a falar.  
- Sirius, eu posso entender o que você... – o amigo cortou-lhe as palavras velozmente.  
- Não, Pontas, você não pode me entender. Não foi Lílian quem morreu. Foi ela, foi Lene... a minha Lene quem está aqui. – cuspiu as palavras no amigo, com amargura.  
Tiago o mirava, incrédulo. Como não percebera?  
- Você e Lene...?  
Sirius assentiu com violência, parecendo ameaçador com os olhos brilhando loucamente e o cabelo rebelde lhe cobrindo a face.  
- Íamos nos casar em dezembro. – afirmou, um sorriso bobo cobrindo a face antes de ser arrastado por uma sombra.  
Em dezembro, dissera ela, quando as luzes natalinas estiverem brilhando, quando canções bonitas explodem das lojas, quando todos tentam suportarem-se uns aos outros, a época mágica do ano. Aquelas palavras simples e tão dela, que antes o tinham feito a apertar num abraço e cobrir-lhe o rosto de beijos agora doíam demais para que ele pudesse repetir para o amigo.  
- Por que não me disse?  
O moreno deu um curto riso sarcástico antes de responder.  
- O que queria que eu lhe dissesse? Marlene morreu e ah, esqueci de dizer-lhe, estávamos noivos!  
James agora o encarava com determinação, segurou o braço do amigo com força.  
- Entendo que você não queira ser razoável comigo. Entendo que não queira ninguém por perto. Mas me recuso a entender porque quer se matar também – e fez um gesto largo, encobrindo todo o lixo à sua volta.  
Sirius deu uma risada longa, seca, sem humor.  
- Não é óbvio o suficiente pra você, Tiago?  
- Ela não ia querer isso. – Ele sabia que as palavras fariam efeito, por isso continuou, a dor de ser ele quem as diria para o amigo explodindo em sua garganta – Pense nisso, Almofadinhas. Temos uma guerra ali. Marlene lutava por algo mais que a própria sobrevivência. Lutava por todas as vidas inocentes que estão em ameaça. Por ela, viva. Se não por si mesmo, tente viver por ela.  
Tiago Potter apertou o ombro do amigo, fazendo o caminho de volta logo depois. Sirius esperou que as palavras saíssem de seu cérebro, mas elas continuaram lá, sinceras e perturbadoras.  
- Tiago! – chamou, ao que o outro se voltou. – Obrigado.  
Ambos correram o espaço que faltava e um longo abraço se seguiu. O ombro de Potter estava molhado quando ele ofereceu sua casa ao amigo.  
- Não, – recusou, um pouco incerto – acho que vai ser bom ter um tempo para mim. Além do mais, tenho minha própria casa. Eu estarei lá, caso precisarem de mim.  
Era a única coisa que podia fazer. Retornar. Porém, a casa sempre estaria lá para ele. Ele precisava, antes e acima de muitas coisas, lembrar-se de certas coisas. E certos lugares, especiais, sagrados. Estes também lhe esperavam. Mas sua espera era, de certa forma, mais urgente.

**Nota da autora: **ah, minha primeira Marlene/Sirius! \o/ Sempre gostei tanto deles, e queria escrever alguma coisa com os Marotos, então... Espero que gostem! Apesar de ser mais angst, geralmente os _flashbacks _são mais romance mesmo, mais leve. Aliás: a cada capítulo há um _flashback, _que está todo em itálico. Não façam confusão. :B (?) Boa leitura e, se quiserem fazer parte daquela veeeeelha campanha Alimente-A-Autora, vou me saciar completamente com seu review! Beijos!


	2. Capítulo 2

_Ele levantou-se, irritado com um barulho que parecia vir da cozinha do pequeno apartamento no subúrbio de Londres que ainda mantinha, pelo prazer egoísta de viver sozinho. E também, embora não admitisse, porque a própria casa lhe causava nojo, repugnância. Assustado com o som repentino, vestiu as calças enquanto procurava a varinha. Nesse movimento, o sutiã pousado na mesinha de cabeceira do outro lado da larga cama o fez lembrar: Marlene. Arrepiou os cabelos compridos e negros e sorriu de leve, esquecendo o mau humor. Sentando-se na beirada da cama, passou a mão levemente pelos lençóis, lembrando de como ela dormira agarrada em seu pescoço, de suas pernas finas e quentes encostando-se às dele. Lembrou-se do modo como ela confiava nele, sem restrições, do jeito como não se envergonhara nem pedira para ele se virar quando quis tirar o sutiã e ficar somente de camiseta para dormir. De como, mesmo com a guerra lá fora, mesmo falhando em suas missões, ela ainda conseguia sorrir, fazer piadas bobas para animá-lo, aproveitando cada dia, acreditando na esperança. Mais memórias vieram à sua retina facilmente: Marlene chutando a água do mar, dois anos antes, nas férias que tiraram com James, Lílian, Emmeline, Remo, Pedro e Dorcas. Marlene sussurrando comentários irônicos para ele, em uma reunião da Ordem da Fênix, ela mostrando-lhe a língua ao servir-se de cerveja amanteigada antes dele, ela com um ar grave e sério que lhe caía tão bem, ao examinar relatórios de colegas aurores. Ela contando junto a ele os segundos que faltavam para o Ano Novo, Marlene dedilhando sem talento o violão surrado dele. Como podia amar tanto alguém que só o via como um irmão, um protetor? Mas a amava, ardentemente, desejosamente. Queria Marlene sempre perto, queria poder dizer-lhe para tomar cuidado todos os dias, queria cuidar dela, abraçá-la e protegê-la, queria seus lábios nos dela sem culpa. Mas, quanto mais se aproximava, mas ela parecia fugir de sua vista. Fora uma grande surpresa que tivesse aceitado o convite dele para dormir por uma noite em seu apartamento. E ali, com as memórias a alimentarem sua esperança, Sirius se dirigiu para a luz tremulante da cozinha.  
Marlene estava virada para o fogão, parecendo preparar um café da manhã típico do estilo americano, que insistia em copiar. Vestia apenas a camiseta comprida com a qual dormira, que não cobria muito abaixo de seus quadris. Os pés descalços estavam afundados no tapete e os cabelos caíam em ondas sobre as costas, afastados do rosto por uma tiara simples e preta, que se confundia com os fios, tão negros quanto.  
- Lene! – chamou ele, e ela pulou, uma mão empunhando a varinha enquanto a outra apertava com firmeza a própria cintura.  
- Ei, calma! – acalmou-a, rindo – Ainda são... – olhou para o relógio – seis da manhã. Ameaças de morte só são permitidas nesta casa depois das oito.  
Ela já guardara a varinha, sorrindo e sacudindo a cabeça para ele, o reprovando.  
- Você me assustou bobão. Fez de propósito, eu tava aqui toda concentrada, pensando...  
Sirius aproximou-se dela, a imagem de seus seios sob a camiseta ainda perturbando-lhe a mente. Parou atrás dela, pousando as mãos em seus ombros e fazendo movimentos circulares e relaxantes.  
- Você ficou tensa – observou, enquanto ela suspirava. - Em que estava pensando?  
Deu um passo para trás, largando-a quando ela tirou a frigideira do fogão e depositando-a na pequena mesa, sorrindo. Era uma das coisas que ele admirava nela, e que o deixava extasiado: Marlene estava sempre sorrindo.  
- Em você tomando meu café – respondeu ela, estendendo-lhe uma xícara.  
Sirius tomou dois goles enormes e barulhentos, antes de umedecer os lábios e responder-lhe:  
- Não minta, McKinnon! – ela jogou-lhe a toalha se segurava. Detestava quando a chamavam pelo sobrenome e ele sabia disso. – Isso é uma coisa muito sem graça pra se ficar pensando.  
Ela mostrou-lhe a língua, corando levemente.  
- Não acho – cruzou os braços.  
- Eu amo você, minha menina – soltou ele, e por um momento só se ouviu a água pingando da torneira.  
_Minha menina_, pensou ela. Sirius sempre a chamara assim, apesar dela ser uns bons meses mais velha que ele. Tinha se esquecido do quanto gostava de ser chamada assim por ele.  
Marlene o contemplava, os lábios separados de admiração. Não era comum que Sirius Black expressasse sentimentos em voz alta. Ela sorriu, desejando que o brilho em seu olhar e suas pernas tremendo não estivessem tão evidentes e respondeu-lhe:  
- Eu também amo você, Sirius. – lágrimas brilharam em suas íris escuras. – Preciso de um abraço seu.  
Sirius jamais teria lhe negado qualquer coisa que ela pedisse, mas o modo como ela lhe pedira foi especial. Dissera "um abraço seu", e não somente "um abraço". Ele envolveu o corpo dela em um abraço quente, puro, aconchegante. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, e ele achou que aquele era o momento certo.  
- Lene... – sussurrou, acariciando os cabelos dela enquanto sorvia uma grande porção de ar, que lhe trazia às narinas o intoxicante perfume dela.  
- Hm? - fez ela, o som abafado.  
- Eu não só amo você, eu estou apaixonado por você. Sempre estive e sempre estarei. Casa comigo?  
Ele não tinha um anel, mas a coragem fora mais importante que algo apenas simbólico. Marlene separou-se dele, a surpresa nos olhos, e ele temeu pela primeira vez. Um silêncio longo se seguiu e ela parecia incapaz de responder.  
- Você... você aceita?  
As palavras acenderam o rosto dela, e tudo em Marlene sorriu.  
- É claro que eu aceito!  
Ele não pode mais esperar, e num urro de contentamento, esmagou sua boca contra a dela, num deleite fascinado. Ele era dela, afinal. Marlene separou-se dele lentamente, rindo entre os beijos que ele não parava de colar em todo seu rosto.  
- Sirius, você lembra do dia em que nos conhecemos, que fomos procurar vaga-lumes porque achávamos que tinham propriedades mágicas?  
Sirius riu com gosto, beijando-lhe o pescoço, e a abraçou mais forte.  
- Lembro. Tínhamos seis anos e mentes terríveis.  
- Então. Desde este dia eu planejo secretamente me casar com você.  
Ele riu novamente, deliciado com a sua menina.  
- Por que não me contou?  
- Ora, não ouviu o que eu disse? Era secreto.  
- Oh, entendo. – disse, debochando.  
Recebeu um tapa no ombro.  
- É o que as meninas fazem – contou ela, em tom confidencial – planejam casar-se com os meninos... _O_ menino, e nunca lhe contam.  
- Mas você não é mais uma menina, eu poderia ter ficado sabendo antes. Teria sido bem mais fácil. – implicou ele, bufando.  
- Sou uma menina sim – teimou ela, mordendo-lhe o maxilar levemente – a _sua_ menina._


	3. Capítulo 3

Nunca estar ali lhe causara tantas sensações extremas e intensas. Ele se sentia amordaçado, partido, estraçalhado. E, ao mesmo tempo, as imagens que lhe vinham na mente o deixavam deliciado, feliz. Uma felicidade que logo se esvaía. Mas ainda assim era possível ver um pedacinho dela em seus olhos vermelhos, intumescidos. O sol esquentava suas costas, envoltas em uma camisa de tecido fino. Os pés estavam descalços, provando daquela grama. Que agora estava alta, sem corte, mas que antes conservava a exata maciez de veludo. Suas mãos tocavam as margaridas que sempre nasciam ali, e ele deixou-se cair na grama, inspirando o ar quente de verão, aquele que trazia mais uma lembrança. Essa tinha o mesmo cheiro que ele sentia, e era um tanto apagada. Mesmo assim, conseguia ver as luzes...


	4. Capítulo 4

_As luzes da noite estavam concentradas na grande sala com janelas até o chão, que davam para o jardim. Lá dentro, ouviam-se vozes adultas elevadas, numa conversa animada regada a firewisky e outras bebidas bruxas que alteravam os humores. Mas no escuro do jardim, apenas dois pares de luzes, oblongas e excitadas brilhavam. Duas crianças, confabulando agachadas sobre as margaridas, seus olhos procurando os fabulosos insetos piscantes. O vestido branco e rodado da menina tocava o chão, e ela adorava saber que a mãe a repreenderia depois por tê-lo sujado. Na verdade, estava ansiando isso quase com tanta intensidade quanto queria tocar nos cabelos daquele menino, que eram tão negros quanto os seus, mas que pareciam infinitamente mais macios, brilhantes. Ela queria sentir os dedos se enterrarem naqueles fios, sentir a pele quente que os sustentava. Será que já conhecia o menino o suficiente para isso? Seus seis anos de idade, sem nenhuma experiência não lhe diziam nada sobre. O menino ora fitava as margaridas, ansioso por capturar um dos vaga-lumes, e ora se perdiam nos intensos olhos infantis de Marlene.  
- Sirius, Sirius, olhe um ali! – ela sussurrava, também ansiosa.  
- Estou vendo! Espere... – e ele tentava agarrar o inseto com as mãos vacilantes, sem sucesso.  
- Não a-cre-di-to que perdemos de novo! – exclamava indignada a menina, balançando a cabecinha de longos fios negros como o céu.  
Sirius ainda contemplava as mãos vazias, frustrado. De repente buscou a mão da menina sobre a grama e a segurou, levantando. Marlene levantou junto, surpresa com o tamanho da mão dele, que já conseguia cobrir a sua completamente.  
- Deixe pra lá. – definiu ele, resignado. – Vamos fazer alguma coisa?  
- Vamos! – empolgou-se a menina, sorrindo. – Vamos apostar corrida até a parte mais baixa do morro?  
Sirius apertou os olhos para onde ela apontava.  
- Ali, onde terminam as margaridas?  
Ela assentiu e saiu correndo, sem esperar por sua resposta._


	5. Capítulo 5

Era uma das imagens que mais repetia em sua mente. O vestido branco, com a barra toda suja de terra. Os cabelos flutuando atrás, o riso grave cortando a noite. A sua menina.O homem sorria enquanto as lágrimas riscavam seu rosto. Seus lábios ressecados provavam o sabor do choro enquanto as mãos secavam rudemente o rosto. Sirius sentiu as costas das mãos se arranharem com a barba que crescia ali, pinicando seu pescoço. Era o retrato, pensou, do extremo tolo apaixonado. Do bêbado sem esperança. Do rebelde sem rumo. Do idiota cem vezes. Sentou-se, amassando ainda mais a camisa ao tentar ajeitá-la e bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos negros, olhando para o céu. Ele lembrava de Marlene ali, deitada no mesmo lugar, qualquer livro suficientemente maluco acalentando seus pensamentos acelerados. Lembrava dela rindo alto enquanto lia, querendo lhe mostrar trechos que ele não compreendia por não estar acompanhando a história, mas mesmo assim ria com ela. Era tão bom vê-la rir. Seus olhos se enchiam de vida, seus lábios subiam adoravelmente, quase desaparecendo, e suas covinhas ficavam mais salientes. Pássaros aqui e ali dançavam no céu. A dança e os sons faziam lembrar dela, dançando na cozinha, uma colher na mão, espirrando água pra todos os lados enquanto cantava. _  
_


	6. Capítulo 6

_- New York, New Yooork! – Marlene repetia para Sirius, que revirava os olhos enquanto tentava acertar as notas no violão. Estava difícil. Marlene lhe tirava toda a concentração. E ele gostava disso.  
- Lene, se você não parar com essa música, eu não me responsabilizo pelos danos causados pelo violão.  
-... YOOOOORK! – gritou ela, levantando os braços teatralmente, e depois agradecendo ao "público".  
Sirius sorriu enquanto ela tirava o avental, tirando a alça do violão de seu ombro e o encostando na cadeira ao lado. Aproximou-se dela por trás, agarrando-se à sua cintura enquanto ela tentava fazer o avental passar-lhe pela cabeça. Ele o arrancou da cabeça dela com um puxão, jogando-o pra trás enquanto Marlene se virava e lhe dava um beijo estalado nos lábios. Para depois logo tentar se desvencilhar.  
- Ei, mocinha, pra onde vai?  
Ela sorriu-lhe, enfiando os dedos onde começavam os fios negros de Sirius.  
- Terminar de lavar a louça, já que você não se preocupa nem um pouco com ela. O maldito avental estava me atrapalhando.  
- É que eu tenho coisas bem mais interessantes aqui. – disse ele. Sirius sempre tinha uma resposta pra tudo, suspirou ela.  
- Como o quê? – pediu, encostando seu nariz ao dele.  
Ela estava muito perto. Era quase cinco da manhã. Eles eram noivos. E a louça na pia podia se acumular, na visão de Sirius, desde que houvesse um canto para que ele e Lene pudessem se abraçar e esquecer-se do mundo lá fora. Esquecer do trabalho que tinham de desempenhar. Deixar pra trás a máscara de frieza que eram obrigados a construir todos os dias, quando viam famílias serem destroçadas. O amor se esfarrapando a cada segundo. Enquanto o ódio e o desejo por vingança pareciam brotar do asfalto e se agarrar aos tornozelos das pessoas.  
E o beijo que ele esmagou em sua boca dizia tudo aquilo, e muito mais. Ele a queria. Ela o queria. E tinha que ser naquele instante. Como num borrão difusor de cores, emoções e sentidos confusos, eles sentiram roupas serem puxadas e tiradas, a pele na pele e enfim, o calor. O aconchego que ambos buscavam. O calor completo, enquanto ambos atingiam um nível de prazer mútuo. Elevado e aterrador. Ele ora sentia as unhas dela a arranharem suas costas, ora só conseguia sentir a sensação de preenchimento, o êxtase lhe consumindo o ar e boca dele contra a dela, só parada ali. Só sentindo o macio dos lábios molhados. Eles se afundaram. Um no outro. Com desesperada urgência.  
_


	7. Capítulo 7

Sirius não podia negar que sentia falta daquilo. Aquele prazer consumidor que só sentira com ela. Aquela sensação não só física, mas espiritual que sentia quando estava com Marlene. Seus corpos e suas almas se completavam, se precisavam. Sirius sentou-se na grama, pequenos resquícios verdes em seus cabelos desarrumados. Olhou para onde deixara seu violão. Levantando-se com um suspiro rouco, colocou o companheiro nas costas e seguiu no vento gelado que o começo da noite sugeria. Sabia aonde ir. Seus pés o guiariam, mesmo que sua mente estivesse longe. E ele deixou-se perder em mais uma lembrança, sufocado pelo sorriso dela, pelo branco que refulgia em seu vestido...


	8. Capítulo 8

_Ali, sentado na sacada da Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black era onde Sirius havia passado grande parte de sua infância e juventude. Sempre que queria se__ ausentar da casa assustadora, d__e sua terrível e inoportuna família e suas manias ricas e sonserinas, era ali que Sirius ficava. Ali ele conseguia sua liberdade. Uma liberdade deveras vigiada, mas ainda assim uma liberdade. E foi ali, com ele, que Marlene havia descoberto muitas coisas; desde artimanhas pequenas, como a diversão de ver as diversas etapas de coloração roxa que o rosto Sra. Black, mãe de Sirius, tomava quando descobria que o filho executara mais uma de suas "indecências adolescentes", como gostava de chamar; desde o amor. O amor proibido que lhes era obrigado, o amor que não podiam conter. Mesmo que achassem errado ter suas bocas unidas. Mesmo que Sirius se considerasse culpado, logo depois que acontecia. E foi onde ele estava quando ela chegou e sentou-se ao lado dele, que de pé contemplava o horizonte, os cotovelos apoiados na sacada. Os tempos e a casa tinham mudado, assim como eles. Suas vidas tinham se modificado completamente, para não mais mudar. Os tempos de paz, de aliás _ilusão _de paz haviam terminado.  
- Sirius? – sussurrou ela, e sua voz falhou, observando o amigo de costas para ela; a camisa xadrez puída balançando-se no ritmo do vento assim como seus cabelos negros sem corte, atraentes e rebeldes.  
Ele parecia desolado ali. Não só desolado, mas deslocado. Marlene nunca achou que aquele fosse o verdadeiro lar de Sirius, e sabia que estava certa. Mas quando ele se virou para ela, seus lábios finos se curvavam para cima, na tentativa malsucedida, mas compreensivelmente aceitável, de um sorriso. Mas seus olhos estavam envoltos em névoa. Ele já sabia.  
- Lene... – Sirius sentou-se em sua frente, estendendo os braços para ela. – Venha cá.  
E Marlene se atirou em seus braços. Seus soluços saíam descompassados, estrangulados, mas as lágrimas não molharam a camisa dele. Ela não chorou, apenas soluçou o quanto conseguiu antes de conseguir abraçá-lo com mais firmeza e respirar lentamente o perfume dele. Somente aquilo a fazia mais forte, tê-lo por perto, poder sentir o confortável calor de seu abraço e seu cheiro forte, masculino e penetrante já fazia tudo ser mais suportável.  
- Só me abrace forte, pode fazer isso?  
Não houve resposta. Ele apenas a abraçou e continuou assim por vários minutos, beijando o topo de sua cabeça e deixando que ela ali permanecesse, até que dormiu. Sirius ofegou quando a pegou no colo – ela não era frágil, tampouco leve – mas sua expressão demonstrava ambos. Ela parecia extremamente frágil sob suas olheiras profundas, mas seu rosto não tinha mais a amargura, a forçada maturidade e sobriedade de antes. Estava leve. Sirius sorria enquanto a pousava na cama, cobrindo-a com seu lençol. Afastou-lhe a franja dos olhos e pressionou os lábios contra sua testa.  
- Eu prometo que tudo ficará bem. – sussurrou, e logo balançou a cabeça.  
Idiota. Falando sozinho. Mas os lábios dela sorriram e ela também sussurrou, sem abrir os olhos.  
- Eu sei que vai. Amo você, Sirius.__  
__E aquele quarto imediatamente tornou-se um lar para ele. Porque, ele sabia, onde quer que estivesse, se estava com ela; era seu lugar. Sorriu no escuro, acomodando-se na poltrona vermelho-berrante; observando Marlene dormir. Uma pequena, difundida e ilusória sensação de paz a lhe acalentar. Fugaz, passageira. Mas ainda assim, paz. _


	9. Capítulo 9

A paz que lhe faltava, e que nunca mais sentiria. Sirius Black mirou-se na lasca de espelho que guardava junto a alguns jornais em sua cela. Sua aparência era a pior possível. O único traço de vida no rosto eram os olhos, uma réstia de esperança a tentar-lhes o brilho. O resto do rosto estampava o exato estado de sua alma. Sem vida, destruído. A pele parecia ter sido esticada sobre os ossos. As maçãs do rosto estavam encovadas. E ele sabia que seu sorriso seria literalmente amarelo se sorrisse. O catre estreito não se afundou quando Sirius sentou. A espuma amarela e gasta do colchão que cobria sem propósito nenhum o catre combinava extremamente com o tom cinza do lençol que fora azul – ambos exalavam miséria. O pequeno quadrado – a janela, com grades de metal grossas e próximas, impenetráveis – parecia ter brotado da parede, o musgo cobrindo toda a extensão de pedra úmida e malcheirosa. O canto oposto do catre era ocupado apenas por um balde de metal, a razão pela qual ele estava ali se tornando óbvias pelo afastamento da cama e os insetos o rodeando. Sirius já não tinha mais o que chorar. Suas roupas rasgadas refletiam cada dia que passara ali, cada rasgo feito por ele mesmo o lembrava de suas crises. A loucura ali dominava. Os primeiros dias lhe pareceram um pesadelo vívido. Não importava o quanto tentasse se distrair, o quanto tampasse seus ouvidos, quantos xingamentos sua boca proferisse. Os gritos de horror, as vozes sussurrantes e os lamentos distintos nada mais fizeram que deixá-lo extremamente miserável. E ele logo percebeu que era isso que os horrendos guardas da prisão queriam. O desespero, a loucura, a desesperança os fazia mais fortes. A morte fazia sua reprodução. A pouca luz que entrava todos os dias, por apenas algumas horas entre as grades da janela fizeram com que Sirius aproveitasse melhor seu tempo. Os jornais que conseguia eventualmente mantinham sua mente alerta, não permitindo que a loucura o afetasse. Tinha vergonha de si mesmo ao admitir que a vingança, acima de tudo, era o que lhe fazia superar e sobreviver mais um dia. A amargurada nostalgia só atrapalhava, mas ele não podia conter. Era durante a noite, quando os gritos começavam e sua mente insone vagava, que ele conseguia se lembrar mais claramente de Marlene. E era o que mais lhe doía. Cada lembrança acompanhada por um breve frescor de seu perfume, sua voz, seu riso. Seu cabelo logo pela manhã, sua testa vincada de preocupação. Uma cerveja dividida, um beijo longo. Um abraço. Logo outros rostos lhe pediam lembrança, e Sirius pôde ver neles o rosto de seu afilhado. O redondo e inocente rosto de Harry Potter, os cabelos negros como os do pai. E logo Tiago. Seu melhor amigo, que havia confiado em quem não devia. E Lílian, a doce Lílian, sempre preocupada com ele, sempre atenta. Não deixava que passasse muito tempo em casa. Não lhe deixou perecer depois da morte de Marlene, mesmo que lembrar da morte da amiga lhe doesse. Remo, de quem ele não tinha notícias, e suspeitava que estivesse ainda pior do que a última vez que o vira. Rostos que aumentavam seu desejo de sair dali, que lhe permitiam visualizar muitas formas de vingar sua morte. E proteger a vida de quem lhe restara.

Ele não sabia, mas passaria exatos treze anos naquela mesma cela. E em cada noite, as mesmas lembranças o atingiriam. E ele secaria as lágrimas inexistentes, se reviraria novamente no catre duro. E sorriria para o escuro, apenas aguardando. E sabendo que, mesmo tão longe quanto a morte os separava, Marlene sempre estaria com ele. Enquanto ele pudesse lembrar de sua voz, de seu rosto e de seu sorriso, era ela quem lhe fazia viver. Um som baixo cortou o silêncio. Era a canção de Marlene. Um cachorro agora ocupava a cela. Negro, magro, os olhos amarelos e brilhantes. Um rosnado fez se ouvir acima dos gritos. E Sirius Black soube. Sua hora chegara. Fuga. Aquilo, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, era sobre ela. E sempre seria.

Mais uma vez teve certeza disso, ao atravessar o véu. Era Marlene quem lhe esperava, e ele finalmente sorriu. E seu sorriso ficou guardado para sempre.

**Nota da autora: **antes, obrigada obrigada obrigada por ler! Significa tudo pra mim saber que alguém ainda lê as minhas histórias e que ainda tem esperança por esses personagens. Eu amei esse último capítulo, apesar do Sirius ter me dado problema. Enfim, eu espero que tenham gostado. Sempre imaginei que Sirius encontrava Marlene depois do véu, no Departamento de Mistérios, então... Reviews! *-* Beijos, L


End file.
